


Кроме того, здесь нет никакой тайны (Детка, я влюблен в тебя)

by Whitetiger1993



Series: Позвони мне, напиши мне, если хочешь со мной встречаться (если хочешь прислать мне фотку себя обнаженного, я точно не буду против) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitetiger1993/pseuds/Whitetiger1993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз понятия не имеет, почему Дерек сидит за его обеденным столом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кроме того, здесь нет никакой тайны (Детка, я влюблен в тебя)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And Then There Is No Mystery Left (Baby, I'm Sweet On You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/533452) by [Swing Set in December (swing_set13)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December). 



У Стайлза нет даже намека на популярность. В конце концов, он сын шерифа. Никто не хочет тусить с парнем, чей отец разгоняет вечеринки и выписывает тебе штрафы за превышение скорости. И вводит комендантский час. По сути, Стайлз что-то вроде школьного агента по борьбе с наркотиками, только без значка, волнующей легенды и драматизма Джамп стрит 21*. Поэтому его не приглашают на вечеринки. По крайней мере, на крутые. Он получает приглашение только на те, которые включают в себя боулинг и торт-мороженое.  
Так что это шок для него, когда Дерек Хейл, со-капитан и просто звезда команды по лакроссу, да еще хулиган, постоянно мучающий ботаников, ставит свой поднос на стол прямо напротив него.  
\- Аргх, - произносит Стайлз и желает, чтобы здесь сейчас был Скотт, чтобы бровями передать ему все свое недоверие. К сожалению, тот пересдает тест по химии во время обеда. – Ты потерялся?  
Дерек только бросает на него сердитый взгляд. Стайлз смотрит на стол, где обычно сидит Дерек. Кейт Арджент как всегда собрала своих поклонников и, не особо скрываясь, сверкает на Стайлза глазами. Ее взгляд похож на блики льда. По уровню морозности которого она может поспорить с ледником.  
\- Заткнись, - говорит Дерек чуть ли не рыча, прежде чем набросится на свой ланч. Стайлз сочувствует пудингу, который Дерек терроризирует своей ложкой.  
\- Заткнуться, так заткнуться, - отвечает Стайлз и пробует не уронить половину своего обеда на колени, наблюдая за Дереком и продолжая сидеть как на иголках.  
Но ничего не происходит.  
Это самый неловкий обед, который когда-либо у него был. Учитывая то, что он еженедельно переворачивает тарелку с супом.  
Так что да. Неловкий.  
Скотт ему не верит.

***

Пока это не происходит снова.

***

Скотт и Стайлз проводят священный час обеденного перерыва за традиционным занятием - в разговорах о DC и Марвел. Стайлз видит себя человеком Бэтмана, а Скотт больше склонен к миру Человека-паука. Они уже начинают дискуссию по сравнению Бэтмана и Паучка, стоя в очереди за обедами, поэтому не замечают Дерека, пока не садятся за стол.  
Скотт разевает рот и взмахивает руками и Стайлз его понимает. Потому что один раз – случайность, два раза – совпадение, три – закономерность. А сегодня только вторник. Так что пока не закономерность.  
\- Чт… - начинает Скотт.  
Стайлз смотрит, как свирепо Дерек режет в своей тарелке серое нечто в школе называющееся мясным рулетом и решает игнорировать проблему. И заодно блики льда глаз Кейт Арджент.  
\- Так, мы решили, что в сражении с Бэтманом Паучок проиграет, а что насчет Росомахи? – говорит Стайлз вместо того, чтобы и дальше выдвигать предположения, почему Дерек собственноручно навешивает на себя звание «чудака».  
\- Я никогда с этим не соглашался! – возражает Скотт, переставая пялиться на Дерека. – И Паучок мог бы так побить Бэтмана, что…  
И Стайлз утягивает друга в разговор, игнорируя, как Дерек временами смотрит на них, как будто слушает.

***

Стайлз думает, что возможно, это все полнолуние.  
«Странное дерьмо происходит в Бикон-Хиллз», - размышляет Стайлз, сидя на скамейке запасных. Сегодня пятница, и уже неделю Дерек молча ест свой обед рядом с ним. Ну, напротив Стайлза. Кстати, Дерек теперь не так свирепо смотрит на Скотта. Теперь они неловкий прямоугольный треугольник.  
Такой, где Скотт иногда отключается, уставившись на Эллисон Арджент, и на то, как солнечный свет, отражаясь от ее волос, становится нимбом.  
Это теперь, безусловно, закономерность.  
На самом деле Стайлз благодарен Дереку, тот хорошо умеет изображать слушающего человека, когда Стайлз начинает говорить об абсолютно случайных вещах и низкопробных фильмах ужаса, тогда как Скотт отключается, для того чтобы помечтать об Эллисон. Не то чтобы Дерек говорил - он ест и иногда кивает. Типа того.  
И сталкивается своими длинными ногами с ногами Стайлза. Стайлз пытался уложить свои ноги под его сиденье, чтобы избежать любых столкновений, но он так же высок, как и Дерек, так что в любом случае их коленки, в конце концов, соприкасаются.  
Стайлз не знает, что происходит. Кроме того что Кейт Арджент теперь сверкает на него глазами, а половина команды по лакроссу кивает ему головой в знак приветствия в холле школы.  
Очень странно.  
Ох, Джексон и Дэнни сидят за их столом сегодня.  
Вишенка на торте в жизни все больше похожей на Секретные материалы.

***

\- Стилински! – кричит тренер.  
Стайлз поднимает голову от запасной клюшки, на которой он подтягивает сетку.  
\- Да?  
\- Ты в игре, - говорит тренер и неожиданно Стайлз оказывается в центре схватки за мяч. Кто-то на самом деле отдал ему пас.  
Все становится еще более странным. Обычно к этому моменту Джексон уже отправил бы его есть траву, а Гринберг затоптал бы.

***

Стайлз пакует вещи после тренировки, дожидаясь Скотта, чтобы сходить в душ и подвезти его домой, когда Джексон приземляется на скамейку рядом с ним.  
\- Завтра я устраиваю вечеринку, - произносит он.  
\- Что? – широко разевает рот Стайлз.  
Джексон явно чувствует себя неловко.  
\- Начало в девять, ладно? – кивает он, прежде чем свалить.  
Только поймав взгляд Дерека из другой части раздевалки, Стайлз начинает хмуриться.  
\- Ага, - глухо бормочет он и, чтобы избежать этих глаз, таращится в свой шкафчик. - Какого черта?

***

Он проводит целый час в мучительных раздумьях. Идти или нет? И, наконец, решает – нет. Он уже заказал пиццу и сидит в боксерах перед теликом, когда раздается звонок в дверь.  
\- Сейчас я … ты не разносчик пиццы, - говорит Стайлз, пялясь на Дерека Хейла на своем крыльце, одетого в фирменную кожаную куртку, темно-синюю рубашку поло и джинсы.  
Дерек выглядит злым. Стайлз мог бы спросить почему, но на нем только боксеры со значком Бэтмана и папина форменная футболка.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – говорит Дерек.  
\- Думаю, это я должен был спросить у тебя, - отвечает Стайлз, неловко взмахивая рукой.  
\- Я писал тебе.  
Стайлз по-совиному моргает.  
\- Ох, чувак. Мой телефон уже две недели как пропал без вести. Я думаю, он у Скотта, - говорит Стайлз в ответ.  
Дерек выглядит так, как будто у него началась аневризма.  
\- Почему ты еще не готов?  
\- Готов?  
\- К вечеринке, - поясняет Дерек угрюмо.  
\- Чувак, я не иду. Я уже заказал пиццу… - начинает говорить Стайлз до того, как Дерек отодвигает его в сторону и заходит в дом.  
\- Отлично, поедим, перед тем как отправляться. Только оденься, - произносит Дерек, осматривая его с ног до головы таким взглядом, что Стайлз моментально краснеет.  
\- Хорошо, - говорит он, только чтобы что-нибудь сказать, и сбегает наверх, чтобы надеть штаны, прежде чем пытаться спорить. В штанах спорить гораздо легче.

***

В конце концов, Дерек помогает ему с пиццей.  
\- Эй! Это мое! – восклицает Стайлз  
\- Я платил, - отвечает Дерек.  
Стайлз смотрит на него, пока у желудка не лопается терпение, и он хватает еще один кусочек.

***

Он не знает, как переместился из дома в Камаро Дерека или как так получилось, что он сидит, тесно прижавшись к Дереку, и медленно пьет уже выдохшееся пиво из бочонка с заднего двора Джексона.  
Или почему почти всю ночь рука Дерека обнимала его за плечи.

***

И только тогда, когда в голове приятно шумит, он понимает, что это может быть свидание. Вскоре после этого открытия он засыпает на плече у Дерека. А просыпается в своей постели и видит на тумбочке собственный заряжающийся телефон.  
С пятнадцатью полученными смсками.  
Которые подтверждают только одну вещь.  
Вполне возможно, что он встречается с Дереком Хейлом.


End file.
